No One Knew
by icetwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella have always loved each other, needed each other. Bella has something she's never told anyone, it tears her and Edward apart will Alice be able to help give Edward and Bella another shot? Better than it sounds. Give it a shot :
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Edward is not a vampire, they are all human characters.

Chapter 1

EPOV

I had always loved her, I had known that for a long time, but something told me that she didn't love me as much as I loved her. Maybe it was the fact that she showed no signs of affection towards me unless we were alone, there was no hand holding, hugging or kissing in public. Not even my parents knew that I was in a serious relationship and that I would someday want to marry Bella. I didn't know what was wrong; maybe she was embarrassed of me.

People have always asked me if Bella and I are more than friends, I don't want to deny it, but I do, because it's what Bella wants, and I don't think I would be able to handle losing her. She was perfect for me; there was no one else in the world who understood me more than Bella.

I loved the way her long, chocolate-brown hair flowed down her back and the way her pretty green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. But her smile was absolutely irresistible, not big and cheesy or small and forced. It was just perfect; she only showed her brilliant white teeth when necessary. It was natural, she wasn't one for posing, instead she spent all of her time with a smile on her face, not showing it when she was upset or hurt, making everyone think that she was a genuinely happy person that had no problems in the world. She was perfect, in every single way.

I knew I loved her from the moment I first saw her. She was new to the school, didn't know anybody, obviously nervous. I was going to be the first person to introduce myself to her, give her a helping hand. I was too slow; Mike Newton, he was the jock, the guy with heaps of friends, all the girls wanted him but he was too blind to see it. Something strange must have been going through his head when he thought Bella was going to start dating him and be OK with having 50 friends and every boy in school chasing after her on her first day. She didn't need my help, she had Mike, so I continued to make my way to Biology.

I took my seat next to Angela Weber, third row back on the left had side. She was a quiet girl, very studious; she got on with her work and only spoke if she really needed too. I liked her much better than my previous lab partner, Jessica Stanley; she was very flirty and probably blind. She could not see that I was not interested in her and that I wanted to focus on my studies so I could get into a good college. She never kept trying.

Biology class had started, we were studying Planaria, a very boring lesson, Mr Molina was blabbing on about it, scribbling random things on the white board, I don't think anyone was really paying attention. Half way through the lesson, she walked in. "I'm extremely sorry I'm late, I'm new here, I couldn't find the class." She said this with complete sincerity and Mr Molina showed her to the empty seat in front of me and continued on with the lesson.

After the bell rang, Mr Molina called Bella and myself to the front of the class. "Mr Cullen, have you met Ms Swan?" he asked me. "No" I replied turning towards her to introduce myself, I offered her my hand saying "I'm Edward Cullen, I'm guessing you're Isabella?" I asked, assuming that how Mr Molina addressed her was by her name. "Actually, just Bella." She replied. We shared a moment, staring longingly into each other's eyes until Mr Molina interrupted "So Edward I thought it would be nice if you could help Bella catch up on the work she has missed this semester, I think I will also arrange you two to be seated next to one another so you can assist Bella with anything she is confused about during the lesson." Thanks to Mr Molina, I would now get to spend a lot of time with Bella.

I invited Bella to join me for lunch and she accepted, much to the disappointment of poor Mike Newton. Bella is not big on eating; she joined me in the cafeteria with a tiny chicken Caesar salad and a bottle of water, it was no wonder she was thin. We decided that we were going to meet after school every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday, I knew we were going to develop a good friendship and become extremely close.

After discussion about our schedule, we sat in silence, it was rather awkward but I was happy subtly looking at her perfections. We were interrupted by Alice; I had to snap out of my mood. "Hi I'm Alice, Edward's sister, and I'm guessing you're Isabella?" She was overly cheerful and really friendly today, but that's what Bella needed, I guess. "Actually, it's just Bella. Nice to meet you." She seemed comfortable with Alice, but then again Alice was an easy person to adapt to, she was very different to anyone else I had ever met.

I shared some other classes with Bella; we were in the same English, Spanish and Gym class. I remember how she blew me out of the water with her knowledge of Shakespeare, her fluency in Spanish and her amazing skills in many areas of Gym. She was extremely graceful when she flew herself over the bar in high jump and she could through a javelin a really far way, it makes me wonder where she gets all her strength from in her little, petite body.

It came to the four-hundred metre hurdles and no one wanted to volunteer to race her, all scared of loosing, but it was just a race, it would be rather fun to try beat her. Then I saw it, her beautiful smile, it had been hiding behind all her shyness and nervousness all day, now she was in her element and she could be happy and confident without feeling like she was being judged. But how could she beat me? She was too pretty to be able to jump over hurdles faster than me.

BANG! The race had started and she was off, like a bullet out of a gun. After the first two hurdles I had caught up, we were tied with three hurdles left. One hurdle down, 2 hurdles down, three hurdles down and finish. We had tied! She gave me a high five and suggested that we race again so she could beat me. She wouldn't beat me this time, and she didn't. The race had started and we were up to the third hurdle when she fell. Her foot must have clipped the hurdle and she fell flat on her face. I stopped instantly and ran straight to her aid.

I rolled her onto her back, she was in pain I could tell. But she seemed more worried about the embarrassment of falling rather than the pain she was in; her words were "Oh my gosh, how embarrassing, I'm so unco." The use of her slang, teenage language amused me. I offered to take her to the nurse, but she begged me not to embarrass her even more, I soon made her realise that the rest of the class was surrounding her.

I picked her up and carried her to the nurse. She was stubborn, insisting the whole way to the nurse's office that she was fine, that she just needed to lie down and have a drink of water.

Whilst driving home, I could not get her off my mind, was she OK? Has she passed out? Had she been in a car accident? I should have driver her home, just to make sure she was safe. I turned around and sped down the highway to find her house.

She was OK; she had made it home safely, thankfully. But I needed to be with her and it seemed as if she wanted me there. We had a fantastic time together; playing guitar hero and laughing for hours.

That was the first day of our unconditional and irrevocable love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was always interested in him, but as time went on, I started to fall in love with him. I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have, it would be better if he didn't want to be with me, I had problems, I was never going to be better. I knew he thought that I didn't love him, but I did, and I always told him so. Maybe he doubted me because I wasn't one for showing affection around the company of others. I didn't want anyone to know we were in a serious relationship. I keep thinking that Edward's parents know about us, but Edward would be the only way they could find out, and I know Edward would not go against my wishes.

I don't want to lose Edward but the reasons behind keeping my private life private are serious, and not even Edward knows what they are. He most probably thinks that I'm very controlling and secretive I hope he doesn't think I am embarrassed off him. I should tell him, I can't keep hurting him, and sooner or later, he's going to find out, and he's going to get hurt anyway.

Edward was perfect, being with him was like a heaven on Earth, his beautiful bronze hair was always done in a certain way that gave him such a sense of individuality and confidence; it was always poofed up in a bouffant style, kind of just a big mess, but just perfect. His beautiful bright blue eyes suited his skin tone, he wasn't tanned like the rest of the people in Phoenix, Arizona, but he wasn't pale either. I was pale; I had come from Forks, Washington to live with my mother for a while. I didn't plan on staying long, a year maybe, I would miss Dad too much, and the weather in Phoenix is too hot to handle.

Everything changed when I met him. We were in biology, studying Planaria; Mr Molina was very nice about my missing half the lesson because I could not find my way. When the class finally finished he called me and a boy named Edward Cullen to the front of the class.

I was blown away by his perfection that I did not realise the teacher and the boy had been discussing something until he offered me his hand and said "I'm Edward Cullen, I'm guessing you're Isabella?" So I must have been a hot topic if everyone I had met today knew my name, "Actually, just Bella." I replied; no one had called me Isabella since I was in primary school, and even then it was only when I had done something wrong. That moment when his hand was locked around mine, was our moment. We stared longingly into one another's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, until Mr Molina interrupted. "Edward, I was thinking it would be nice if you could help Bella catch up on the work she has missed this semester, I think I will also arrange you two to be seated next to one another so you can assist Bella with anything she is confused about during the lesson." Edward was obviously the class brain, that's why he wanted us paired together; I needed all the help I could get catching up. All the time I would be spending with Edward would bring us closer together and we would become great friends, he was very polite, but i could tell that he was sure he wanted to get to know me better.

Edward asked me to join him for lunch, I knew Mike Newton would be disappointed, but I agreed to meet Edward in the cafeteria at lunch time. Mike was the boy who came and introduced himself to me as soon as I stepped foot on the school grounds, he was really friendly and seemed genuinely happy to be there for me on my first, confusing day at a new school. I found out that he was a jock, with heaps of friends and basically every girl in school was chasing after him, although he must've been blind for not seeing it. Joining Mike and his friends for lunch would be a mistake anyway, I didn't want to be the centre of attention and I definitely didn't want fifty instant friends.

When I entered the cafeteria, Edward was already seated at a table with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a soda in front of him. At lunch we discussed when we would meet so he could assist me with Biology. Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays worked best for both of us. Edward was also in my English, Spanish and Gym class.

After discussion about our schedule, we sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like a lifetime. A beautiful, pixie-like girl skipped over and took her seat next to me, "Hi I'm Alice, Edward's sister, and I'm guessing you're Isabella?" The cheerfulness and friendly nature of the girl surprised me. "Actually, it's just Bella. Nice to meet you." It was quite easy to speak to her, it felt natural.

He was quite the sportsman, but when it came to hurdles my short legs definitely put his long, toned legs to shame. He looked absolutely amazing in his gym uniform; my heart beat faster when I first saw him, his muscles bulging in the shorts and singlet. Edward was a very fast, the only person who could beat him in the whole class was me, but that was understandable, I was the best runner at my old school. Just like me, Edward was very good at javelin, but he beat me at long jump by far, maybe it was the sand I didn't like.

It came to for me to race in the four-hundred metre hurdles, but there were no takers, no one wanted to race me. Finally Edward volunteered; I must have smiled because he looked at me in admiration. BANG! That scared me, but I got away from the start line before Edward did, although it didn't take him long to catch up. We were on the final stretch with three hurdles to go; one hurdle down, 2 hurdles down, three hurdles down and finish! Tie, we would make such a great team, I high fived him, but suggested that we race again so I could beat him. He seemed up for it so we took to the start line again.

There was no way I was going to let him beat me, but no one really won. On the fourth hurdle something happened, I got distracted by Edward's perfect leaps over the hurdles and I managed to end up face down on the track, with Edward by my side. It amazed me how quickly he had stopped running and came to help me out. He rolled me onto my back and the harsh Arizonan sun made my head thump even harder than it already was. I was so embarrassed; I had just made a complete fool of myself. "I'll take her to the nurse" Edward insisted, I didn't want to go, I just wanted to lie down for a while, I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes "Please don't make me point attention towards myself." It was then I realised that I already had, the whole class was surrounding me. Edward picked me up and held me tightly against his chest. I felt safe, protected in his arms. He carried me all the way to the nurse, even though I kept insisting he put me down, he didn't listen.

As I was driving home after spending the majority of the afternoon in the Nurse's office, I could not get Edward off my mind. Was he thinking about me? Was he worrying about me? He shouldn't be, I was fine, I just wished he was with me. Then he was there, it was unbelievable. It felt like he enjoyed spending time with me, and I loved being with him. We played guitar hero and laughed for hours, but when Mum came home, I needed to cook dinner so it was time to say goodbye to Edward for today.

That was the first day of our unconditional and irrevocable love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I watched her sleep, she always looked so peaceful when she slept, I couldn't believe I could be so lucky, someone as wonderful as Bella, wanted to spend her life with me, I wanted the whole entire world to know, why was she so secretive. I assumed that everyone knew how serious our relationship was, we were living together, people would have to notice.

"Good morning Eddie." She greeted me, suddenly all my doubts disappeared, and I was glad they did, I needed to focus on being happy with Bella, whether people knew about our relationship or not.

"Good morning Belly-boo, what would you like for breakfast, I will cook anything you like." I was quite a wiz in the kitchen; Bella on the other hand could not cook for love nor money. So I assumed the role as chef in the household. "Hmmm, tough choice, do you have a breakfast menu I could look at?"

"No sorry, I was just going to whip one up today so you could have it to refer to in the future." She laughed that sweet, innocent laugh that anyone would have thought would have belonged to a five-year-old. "OK, well since you do not have a menu available, I will have whatever you're having, surprise me!" I gave her a little peck on the cheek and jumped out of bed and headed towards the door. "You just stay put and relax until I come and get you Miss Bella."

"Alright." She looked at me with adoring eyes, I loved those eyes. As I was walking down the hallway I was racking my brain for what I was going to make Bella for breakfast. Then it happened, my clumsiness had finally returned, I turned to go down the stairs too early and fell down the 17 steps in our house. At the bottom I rammed straight into the wall, I wasn't hurt but... oh no.

"Edward! Are you OK?" Bella had heard me fall and had rushed out of the bedroom to check I was OK. "Yeah, I'm alright." Then it left, all the sympathy she had for my clumsiness gone! She burst out laughing, her laugh was in fact funnier than the fact that I had just fall down the stairs and whacked into a wall. "Are you sure you can cook, why don't we just go to a cafe and have breakfast in the park?"

"Wouldn't that show us as having a close relationship? People would wander why we are up so early having breakfast together." I accused. I upset her, obviously, she got up and left back to the bedroom, I heard the slam of the door as she shut it. There, I've done it once again, upset her. Why couldn't she just tell me what the problem was? It was starting to get really irritating.

I got up, too quickly, my head started to spin at an extremely fast pace and next thing I knew I was on the floor again! This time, Bella didn't rush to my aid. I took my time getting up this time, slow and steady I made my way to the kitchen to make Bella some pancakes. I was not really in the mood to make the pancakes from scratch so I got out the pancake shaker mix, added some water and shook away. Within ten minutes I had two big pancakes for Bella and two for me, with a side of fresh fruit salad ready to take upstairs.

I entered the bedroom carefully; worried that Bella may still be upset with me. She looked like she had been crying, but quickly smiled at me; she hated making me think I had upset her. But I already knew I had. "Bells, I'm really sorry." I placed the tray of food on the bedside table, and slid into the bed next to her, pulling her tightly against my chest. "It's OK Edward, I just...I just want our relationship to stay between us, alright?" She must have had another reason, but I wasn't going to upset her any more today. "Yeah, sure." She reached up to my face and turned my head so my lips met hers, short but sweet.

"Now, your breakfast Miss. I have prepared some pancakes, with a fresh fruit salad and an orange juice as well." I said handing her her breakfast. I placed my breakfast on my lap and reached over for the television remote to turn the TV on. _"Breaking News, Mike Newton, a man, aged in his 20's has been found dead in his Phoenix home, he appears to have suffered a serious amount of blood loss from an unknown cause. The police are treating the case as suspicious."_

Bella froze, and then broke down. Mike had been one of her very close friends since the first day of school in Phoenix, he had always been there for her even though she never really needed him, he always seemed interested in Bella. I moved my breakfast off my lap and took hers as well, I leant over and held her tight, she was crying really hard, I had never really seen her cry this hard before.

"He was such a good person and I just blew him off! I should have at least let him be a close friend, or kept in contact with him after we left school. I feel so terrible!" She collapsed in my lap and continued to cry.

We spent the rest of the day in bed, doing nothing, but share stories about Mike, how desperate he was to be with Bella, how blind he was to not see that every girl in school wanted to be with him. I got a couple of laughs out of Bella, but when the stories stopped for a short moment, she broke down again and continued crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

_He was closing in on me, I was afraid; I knew this day would come around once again. But we had been such close friends, why was he doing this to me. He came closer and closer, then grabbed me. Darkness. _

I calmed and opened my eyes. "Good morning Eddie." I greeted him with a massive grin on my face. 

"Good morning Belly-boo" he replied grinning back at me, I wander we he had come up with that name for me. "What would you like for breakfast, I will cook anything you like?" Edward could cook, quite well, I kept encouraging him to do something with his skills, but he never listened. I had no idea what I felt like for breakfast. "Hmmm, tough choice, do you have a breakfast menu I could look at?" Asking him sarcastically, knowing that he wouldn't have one, trying to bring some fun into the day.

"No sorry, I was just going to whip one up today so you could have it to refer to in the future." He told me, I laughed and he laughed back at me, his beautiful, simple, velvet laugh. "OK, well since you do not have a menu available, I will have whatever you're having, surprise me!" He gave me a small peck on the cheek and headed towards the door, looking amazing in his little boxer shorts. I thought he had left already when he told me to stay put until breakfast was served.

I lay back down and went over that horrible dream, why was it haunting me now? I was nearly ready to go public with Edward when this came to me, but after being reminded of this I couldn't do it. I would have to tell him, it killed me to see him suffering, doubt always in his eyes.

Crash! I rushed out of the bedroom and saw Edward lying at the bottom of the stairs, clumsy much? "Edward! Are you OK?" Please don't let him be hurt, I silently begged. But he was alright, so he told me, but I accepted that and started laughing at him. When I had stopped laughing and calmed down I said "Are you sure you can cook, why don't we just go to a cafe and have breakfast in the park?"

To that he replied "Wouldn't that show us as having a close relationship? People would wander why we are up so early having breakfast together." I was shocked, I thought Edward would jump at the idea of going out, but apparently not, this was a personal issue and I just couldn't do it anymore. I ran upstairs, into the bedroom, shut the door, trying not to make it slam (dam it did), I jumped on the bed and started crying.

I heard him coming, I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at him when he entered the room bearing a tray with pancakes and fruit salad, accompanied by an orange juice. He spoke first "Bells, I'm really sorry." He said placing the tray of food on his bedside table, sliding into bed and pulling me tightly to his chest. I didn't know what to say, "It's OK Edward, I just...I just want our relationship to stay between us, alright?" He looked at me like he knew that wasn't the only reason and then agreed. I reached up to his face and turned his head so ours lips met, then I pulled away.

"Now, your breakfast Miss. I have prepared some pancakes, with a fresh fruit salad and an orange juice as well." He said, breaking the short silence. He handed me my plate of food and placed it on my lap, my orange juice on my bedside table. The TV turned on and the first thing I heard was _"Breaking News, Mike Newton, a man, aged in his 20's has been found dead in his Phoenix home, he appears to have suffered a serious amount of blood loss from an unknown cause. The police are treating the case as suspicious."_

I froze, I had just heard that one of my close friends had died, after fully realising that I would never see the cute, desperate Mike Newton again, I broke down, he had always been there for me, he was the first person to introduce himself and he was gone! Edward took my breakfast off my lap and put it on the bedside table. He moved over closer to me and held me tight, I sobbed and sobbed.

"He was such a good person and I just blew him off! I should have at least let him be a close friend, or kept in contact with him after we left school. I feel so terrible!" I should have given him a chance, but the only person that existed in high school was Edward Cullen. I collapsed into his lap and cried some more.

We spent the rest of the day in bed, doing nothing, but share stories about Mike, how desperate he was to be with me, how blind he was to not see that every girl in school wanted to be with him. I laughed a bit, but when the stories stopped for a short moment, I broke down again and continued crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

We attended Mike Newton's funeral, her parents were very happy to see Bella there, Bella used to work in their store during high school. Bella was quite upset, she tried to stay distant but I couldn't stand to let her sit there and cry, I put my arm around her and whispered to her that friends are allowed to hug each other. So I guess this was our first step, but after the funeral, she stayed distant.

At home Bella put on some of her favourite music and started dancing around like a maniac, I laughed at her and she laughed at me. We both collapsed on the couch at the end of the song, now felt like the right time to ask her, so I just came out with it.

"Hey Bella, I don't want to upset you or anything, but I just want to know why we can't have a public relationship?" she just stared at me and didn't say anything so I spoke again. "I mean we have been going out for what 5 years now and no one knows how serious our relationship is. Why?" She was trying to get the words out, what words? What was she trying to say? "Come on Bella, you can trust me with anything, I need to know exactly what's wrong or I don't think I can do this anymore."

I cannot believe I had just said that, I needed to know her problem or I was going to break up with her, that's not right; I needed to know but I needed her too, I don't think I would be able to live without her, why had I just given her the option?

"Bella, I know it's probably something very personal that you've never told someone before but I can't live like this, if we are in a serious relationship we need to be honest with each other, I know that may be hard, but please Bella, I can't live without you." I was desperate, she looked at me, her mouth shaped into a small 'o' tears trickling down her cheeks.

I had really hurt her this time, but it seemed fair since I was hurting all the time, not being able to tell anyone that I was in love with the most beautiful girl on the planet. She was trying to say something, but I didn't know what, "Please Bella! Just tell me!" She flinched at the loudness of my voice; I hope I hadn't scared her.

"I can't, Edward I'm sorry but I can't tell you. There are things about me that no one knows, that I can't trust anyone with, I know you're going to say I can trust you with this and I know I can, I just don't know that I am capable of letting you in on something so personal that's been bothering me for so long." The tears were rolling down her cheeks at an uncontrollable rate. "Why Bella? Why? You know you can trust me with your life! I can help you with anything you need! Just please Bella! Tell me!" She looked down, into her lap, I wished she could just come right out and say it, maybe she was just scared, I lightened my tone and asked her one final time. "Bella, please tell me what's wrong." She looked back up into my eyes and finally said something "Edward, I can't tell you, so I think you should go." That was definitely not what I was expecting.

I made my way upstairs, holding back tears; I packed everything I could into my suitcase. I took my case to the door then came back to Bella who was still sitting on the couch crying. "I couldn't fit everything in my case so I will have to come back and get some stuff." She just looked up at me and nodded; I turned around and headed to the door.

"Edward!" She exclaimed getting up from the couch. I turned around hoping for the best, she would tell me and I could go unpack. "Goodbye." Once again I was disappointed, but she grabbed me around the waist and held me tight, I hugged her back then leant down to kiss her on the forehead. But she lifted her head so our lips met in a passionate embrace. I hadn't kissed Bella like this in a long time, and this was the very last time.

I pulled away and headed out the door, I closed the door lightly behind me. I put my suitcase in the back seat of my Silver Volvo, jumped into the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Later that week, Edward came with me to Mike Newton's funeral, only as a friend. I was glad to see Mike's parents; I had missed them ever since I stopped working at their store. I cried all throughout the service, he was so young and he had been taken away. I tried to stay distant from Edward, but he put his arm around me, I tried to pull away when he whispered in my ear that friends are allowed to hug each other. I nestled into his chest and let him comfort me.

I didn't want to be sad anymore, so when we got home I put in one of my favourite CD's and blasted the music so I could dance around and go crazy. He laughed at me, so I laughed back then he joined me and we were both acting like idiots. At the end of the song we both flopped onto the couch and breathed heavily.

"Hey Bella," he said sounding like there was something very serious he needed to discuss, "I don't want to upset you or anything, but I just want to know why we can't have a public relationship?" No, not this, anything but this, I didn't want to talk about it. I stared at him not saying anything, then he spoke again. "I mean we have been going out for what 5 years now and no one knows how serious our relationship is. Why?" I was trying to say something, anything that may come slightly close to an excuse, but not the real reason, he couldn't know the real reason. "Come on Bella, you can trust me with anything, I need to know exactly what's wrong or I don't think I can do this anymore."

He was going to break up with me if I didn't tell him? Why does my life have to be some complicated? I couldn't live without him, but there was no way in the world that I was going to tell him, I couldn't think of an excuse, the argument got more heated and I couldn't hear my own thoughts.

"Bella, I know it's probably something very personal that you've never told someone before but I can't live like this, if we are in a serious relationship we need to be honest with each other, I know that may be hard, but please Bella, I can't live without you." He was right it was very personal and I had never spoken about it to anyone, but I couldn't tell him, couldn't we just leave public displays of affection out of the picture? I could feel my mouth shaping into an 'o' and tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Please Bella! Just tell me!" I flinched at the loudness of his voice, he had never spoken to me like that before, he must really want to know because I would have thought he would be too polite to speak to me that way. All of a sudden I was scared, I didn't want to lose him and I felt he was so angry he might lose it and hurt me. I tried to calm the situation by finally opening my mouth and saying something.

"I can't, Edward I'm sorry but I can't tell you. There are things about me that no one knows, that I can't trust anyone with, I know you're going to say I can trust you with this and I know I can, I just don't know that I am capable of letting you in on something so personal that's been bothering me for so long." The tears started rolling down my cheeks even faster now. I couldn't stand arguing with Edward, and I didn't want him to leave, but he might have to, I couldn't live with the guilt of keeping something like this from him. "Why Bella? Why? You know you can trust me with your life! I can help you with anything you need! Just please Bella! Tell me!" I knew I could trust him, with everything, but I still couldn't do it. I looked down into my lap to avoid his extremely hurt stare.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong." His tone was lighter; it was easier to talk to him this way. I looked back into his eyes and said something I never thought I would say "Edward, I can't tell you, so I think you should go." I died inside, my heart broke in two, and the expression on his face took the bigger half.

He walked upstairs, I wanted to follow him and apologise, but I could not pick myself up, he couldn't leave but he needed to know and I couldn't tell him. I was better off on my own. I just sat on the couch crying my head in my hands until I heard him coming. He took his suitcase over to the door and came back to me. "I couldn't fit everything in my case so I will have to come back and get some stuff." I looked at him and nodded, why would I do that? I wanted to kiss him one more time for him to hold me in his arms; I didn't want him to go.

"Edward!" I yelled getting up from the couch and he turned around instantly making his way back to me instantly. He looked into my eyes and all I came out with was goodbye. No I love you's or I'm sorry but it's better this way's. I grabbed him by the waist and held onto him tight, I didn't want to let him go. He leant down to kiss my forehead so I tilted my head up to make our lips meet. He pulled me into a passionate embrace. I hadn't kissed Edward like this in a long time, and this was the very last time.

He pulled away and left. He was gone, I was alone. I stood in the doorway, devastated, not able to move, I fell to the floor and sobbed, I looked through the window as I saw him speeding away. I pulled myself to my feet and searched for my phone, I searched the contacts until I found the one I wanted. "Hello." The beautiful voice chimed as I remembered it. It took me a while to spit the words out, I was crying so hard. "Alice, it's Bella, can you please come over?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

_Time passes. Every tick that goes by...aches...like the pulse behind a bruise_... I just don't know how to live without her, I have lived most of my life with Bella, she has been my breath of fresh air. She rescued me when I had no one else to turn to and I had let her go, over one stupid doubt in my head that she didn't love me back.

But there must have been a reason, there must have been something that wasn't there, in our relationship that had led her not to trust me. Why had I let her go over something so small, but on the other hand, why am I being such a whinger? Bella broke up with me, not the other way around, she was the one who ended this, she obviously didn't need me, didn't want me. I needed to get out, go and be happy do something worth doing.

**BPOV**

_Time passes. Every tick that goes by...aches...like the pulse behind a bruise_... I just don't know how to live without him; my life had been boring, nothing until I met Edward, he had been my breath of fresh air. He rescued me when I fell, on my first day of high school; he looked out for me when I had no one else, and I told him to leave, over something I should have told him, but I just didn't have the courage to say.

But I did have a reason, one that was more serious than he thought, something I had never told anyone else in my entire life. It's not that I didn't trust him, I was just so scared. I should have never let him go, but why am I whinging? If he had really loved me, he would have stayed, said no, I'm not leaving you and convinced me that he was sorry he ever said anything, he obviously didn't need me, didn't want me.

I heard the car pull into the driveway, she was here, someone to take my mind of things, someone to talk to, to tell my problems, I needed to tell someone what my real problem was, she could help me decide what to do next. I never had much time for her in high school, I was always with Edward, but she was approachable, and she was here for me.

**A/N: sorry this chapter was really short but it is sort of an in between chapter, I didn't want a whole chapter on Edward and Bella being all depressed and doing nothing, so I basically summarised it and got it set up for the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella? Are you OK? You sounded really upset on the phone." Her voice came from the front room, I was in the bedroom now she had flown from Seattle to Phoenix to be here for me, and I hadn't spoken to her in ages. "I'm up here Alice." I heard her lights footsteps as she made her way up the stairs and soon enough she was frozen in the doorway. "Bella. What's wrong?" The sobs started again, it was uncontrollable, she jumped on the bed and gave me a hug, she calmed me down, her tight squeeze kept me composed. I was still crying, but the tears were just trickling down my face, I had to tell her my story.

_DECEMBER 2000._

"_It was summer and I went to see Charlie in Forks, I was going to stay with him for the month, he was so pleased to see me and I had missed him so much. He had organised a big welcome home party, a surprise and all my childhood friends were there. There were some faces I didn't recognise though, one was the face of Sam Uley, at that stage me and Edward both agreed we were nothing but friends and we kept denying our love for each other, I was missing him so much so I got flirty with Sam and then we got really close. Over the month I spent in Forks, I spent most of it with him. He was so sweet and caring and just a nice person. Charlie thought he was THE guy for me, but I was really unsure. He took me out to dinner one night, with Charlie, and he proposed to me, I was only 19 at this time and I thought it was ridiculous so I said no. That's when it all started, Charlie got upset and sort of lost it, we got home and he hit me, my own father, so I was on a plane back to Phoenix."_

Alice looked like she was in shock, "Oh, Bella…" After speaking my story out loud I felt like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "I'm confused Bella, how does this impact whether you can have a public relationship or not?" I knew this question would pop up sometime, it was reasonable, there was no real reason for this to affect my relationship with Edward, it was just my personal feelings. "Well, Charlie, he's really important to me, and I love him but I don't want to know how he would cope with me ending a good relationship, not that I want to end a relationship with Edward, but just in case something like this happened. I didn't even end my relationship with Sam, he did. Because I wasn't ready to marry him, Charlie assumed I didn't love him at all. I don't want him to react like that again." Alice's face was still filled with confusion. "Bella, he lives in Forks, how can he keep track of your everyday life, from Forks?" That's when I realised how ridiculous and paranoid I was being, but I still kept trying to make up excuses. "He talks to Renee a lot, she would let something slip." Alice had a smile on her face, she knew now, was this a good thing? "Bella give me your phone." I handed her my phone and she slipped out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"Come on bro, stop moping, you have been like this for a week, so she broke up with you. Who cares! Let's just get out of this apartment and go do some partying, you could meet someone." Emmett, my roommate, was completely opposite to me, he'd never been in love or he'd never had his heart broken because the longest relationship he's had is 9 hours, except for his relationship with Holly Dackbur in primary school, that lasted 2 weeks, but primary school doesn't count.

"Emmett, I don't want to go out and meet anyone else, I'm fine here alone, why don't you go." I had to speak to him like he was a 2-year-old. He found it hard to put things together in his mind, he had troubles with reasoning. Then the phone rang, it was Bella.

"Hello."

"Edward it's Alice." It took me a while to understand why Alice had Bella's phone, then came the sudden fear that something might be wrong, I started to panic, while Emmett stared at me with confusion. "I need you to come over to Bella's, she a mess and I think she needs to tell you something." Bella needed me? I was happy first, but then I realised she was the one who dumped me, she told me to leave.

"I don't know Alice; she doesn't even want me there." It pained me to say the words out loud, I hadn't quite wrapped my head around it just yet.

"Edward, she wants you here, her white doona, is now tear stained, she is extremely dehydrated from the amount of fluid she's been losing through tears and she hasn't eaten a thing since you left." Bella, had not eaten in a week, had not bothered to care for herself, put herself into danger, because she broke up with me. Maybe she needed me after all. I hung up the phone, grabbed my keys an left straight away, Emmett called after me but I didn't bother to reply to him, he would figure out where I was going eventually.

"Where is she?" Alice answered the door. "She's upstairs, you OK if I go, I am going shopping with Mum." Shopping, ha, that girl was a worry. "No, that's fine, have fun, buy me something." I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, where I could see Bella cuddling up to a pillow and I could hear her crying like an abandoned puppy. My heart dropped, I walked quietly over and pulled back the covers, I took my shoes off and hopped into bed with her, I didn't know if I was pushing my luck, so I just lay there with her, until she turned around to face me, she wrapped her arms around me waist and said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried even harder, I had to make her stop. "Shhhh, it's OK Bella, it's OK."

We lay in silence, not saying anything. It was nice, it wasn't awkward, even thought I didn't know what this meant, I was happy again. Bella broke the silence, "I know you probably want to know my story, but I told Alice, and I don't think I need to tell you, Alice made me understand that my reasoning was stupid, I made the situation out to be more horrible than it actually is, so you can take me to a fancy restaurant and you can kiss me in public, you can hold my hand and give me piggy back rides if that's what you want. I love you and I am so sorry I caused you all this pain." Tears started to trickle down her face, I quickly wiped it away. "No, it's OK, it's OK. I love you too." A small smile escape her red, blotchy face, we lay in silence for a while, until I realised that I was hungry and that Bella would be starving. "Come on, get dressed, I'm taking you out for lunch." The lighter, happier side of Bella was back, she looked excited as if I had just given her a shiny new toy. "Good, I am starving."

Bella came down the stairs in a beautiful, yellow sun dress. She was happy now, her face was clear, this must have cause her a lot of pain, I must have caused her a lot of pain. "You look beautiful." She twirled in a circle and landed in my arms, she kissed my lips lightly and took my hand. "So, do you want to move back in?" It seemed reasonable, we'd only been broken up for a week, and half my stuff was still in the house. "I'd love to."

I bought a picnic basket from a little café and we enjoyed our lunch in a park. We watched the kids as they played together on the jungle gym, I couldn't help staring at Bella, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Whoever Alice had called was downstairs, the voice was muffled because I was crying, my nose was runny and I was sure I was getting really sick. Maybe I should've eaten something sooner, but I didn't have the energy to pull myself out of bed. I heard the footsteps of my visitor come up the stairs; I did not bother to turn around. I heard him take off his shoes and slip into bed with me. He didn't out his arms around me or really touch me, he was just there, his presence was evident. It didn't take me long to realise who 'he' was. It was Edward, he had come back when I had hurt him in ways that were unimaginable over something so small and stupid, it hurt to think about.

I turned around to face him, I didn't look into his eyes, I just wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes, he was here, when I needed him. I had to say something, I couldn't let this be out reunion, it was pathetic and cowardly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." More tears escaped my eyes, and my crying once again, became uncontrollable, I was soothed with the sound of his voice, a sound a had missed the whole week he was gone. "Shhhh, it's OK Bella, it's OK." He rubbed my head and I started to calm down.

My eyes remained closed while we lay in silence, I could feel his heart beating in his chest, it was such a great sound to hear, I was still very upset, but I was pleased he was here with me. I had so many things I wanted to say, but I couldn't say them all at once, so I started with the obvious, what would definitely be on his mind. "I know you probably want to know my story, but I told Alice, and I don't think I need to tell you, Alice made me understand that my reasoning was stupid, I made the situation out to be more horrible than it actually is, so you can take me to a fancy restaurant and you can kiss me in public, you can hold my hand and give me piggy back rides if that's what you want. I love you and I am so sorry I caused you all this pain." The waterworks started again, how did my body have enough fluid to cry out? Hadn't I cried enough over the past 7 days? Edward's hand touched to my face and he wiped the tears away. "No, it's OK, it's OK. I love you too." Short and sweet, but so much meaning. To hear Edward say those 3 words again was like rain in a drought. I let a small smile escape and we lay in silence again. It wasn't awkward, it was nice, to just relax and be with each other. "Come on, get dressed, I'm taking you out for lunch." This made me realise how hungry I was, I remember that because I had been alone until today and I hadn't gotten out of bed, I was almost starved, I smiled an even bigger smile, I thought he would never ask. "Good, I am starving."

I struggled to stay on my feet, I had no energy, I needed to eat. I slowly made my way to the wardrobe and pondered what I should wear, I picked out my yellow sun dress, it was a beautiful day and it fitted perfectly with my mood. I splashed cold water over my face and put a little foundation and mascara on. I got out my yellow flats and my white clutch. I walked slowly down the stairs, careful not to trip and fall. "You look beautiful." He said when I made it to the bottom, I gave him a little twirl and landed in his arms, I leant up and kissed him on the lips lightly. I moved me hand lightly down his body until I reached his hand, I took it tightly. "So, do you want to move back in?" It seemed reasonable; half his stuff was still here anyway. "I'd love to."

Edward bought a picnic basket from a café and we sat in a park together, it was nice to be free to be a couple, he hand fed me Hawaiian pizza and I spilled water all over myself, we got to laugh together and just be happy. I sat in between his legs, leaning on his chest while we watched little kids play on the jungle gym. All I could think about was how much I love Edward and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

After our perfect date we drove to Edward's apartment, I waited in the car while he got the rest of his things together. I could hear Emmett yelling down the hallway and it put a smile on my face. "You don't get yourself into too much trouble Ed, and don't come crawling back to me tomorrow morning."

I was delighted to see Edward running down the stairs, a huge grin wiped across his face, he looked genuinely happy. "Okay, all set." He had put his suitcase on the back seat of his Volvo and leant across to give me a light kiss on the cheek. "I love you." That was an understatement, I adored him, I was crazy about him, I couldn't stand to be away from him. He smiled a huge smile, because he was in such a happy mood. "I love you too, and you look absolutely stunning in that dress." He was one for compliments, but that wasn't a bad thing. "Yeah, you did mention that a couple of times." I was playful now; I wanted to have some fun.

We got home after 20 minutes of Edward's smooth and fast driving. I hopped out of the car, feeling very light on my feet. Edward grabbed his suitcase out of the car and waited for me to come round, he took my hand making it more difficult to find the house key, but I managed. I opened the door and he bounced up the stairs like a child on a pogo stick. I made my way to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of cold water; within seconds he was back downstairs and had his arms around my waste, his chin on my shoulder, he scared the life out of me and almost caused me to spill water all over the floor.

"I have to go out for a minute." We had just been out, and I wanted to do something fun, like blast music and dance around like a lunatic, like we had before I told him to leave. It was important to me, dancing with him was one of my favourite things and I had ruined it, I was a very strange person and because of the incident that happened the last time we were dancing together, I had to make it right. "Okay, but don't be too long, I have something planned." He kissed my neck while I took a sip of water; I got lost in the tenderness of his lips and spilled water all done the front of my dress.

Edward laughed while I tried to clean myself up; at least it wasn't creaming soda or something. "Why don't you take a shower and get into something comfortable." "Okay." I turned around and kissed him. "Don't be too long." I enforced. With that he let go of my waist and headed out the door, it wasn't long before he came rushing back inside, "Forgot the keys." He dashed up the stairs once again and came down with the shiny silver keys to his shiny silver Volvo. I smiled as I watched in awe as he ran out the door (again). I stood perfectly still in the kitchen and listened to the sound of his Volvo turning on, then I waited as it accelerated and left.

I soon remember that I had spilt water all over me and I needed to change, I headed for the shower. The shower was hot and sooting to me disgusting, extremely dry skin. I stood there, motionless as I played, over and over, in my head, Edward's happiness today. It was actually a range in emotion, he came to me this morning so upset, we were both so depressed, and now, we had patched things up and everything was all happy. It was the way it should be. I imagined myself dancing with Edward, I got a little too into it, because the next thing I knew was that the floor of the shower was slippery and I had lost my balance. I was in complete darkness, slowly falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**EPOV**

After lunch in the park, I went back home, with Bella, to pick up the rest of my stuff. Emmett; was really happy Bella and I were back together, but showing his sadness for me leaving him again in a weird way, he seemed overly happy. "You don't get yourself into too much trouble Ed, and don't come crawling back to me tomorrow morning." All I could do was smile, I was so happy right now; I grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door. Just before I closed the door, I heard a familiar voice "Emmett, is he gone? Can I come out?" Alice, I knew something was going on; I pretended not to hear anything and continued to make my way back to the car.

My suitcase was light, it had barely anything in it, I bounded down the stairs excited about the sudden thought I had. I flung my suitcase onto the backseat of my Volvo and hopped into the driver's seat. "Okay, all set." I leant across and gave an un-expecting Bella a kiss on the cheek. We shared a short stare that seemed to last a lifetime, "I love you." She said, the words escaping from her beautiful lips. I knew telling her that I loved her would be an understatement, but I didn't know how to describe my feelings for her in any other way, my love for her summed everything up, made it simple, simple was the way love should be. I smiled, "I love you too, and you look absolutely stunning in that dress." I was a sucker for compliments, I knew that, but I couldn't help myself, I had never seen someone more beautiful than Bella. "Yeah, you did mention that a couple of times." She was in the playful mood now, a big change to the mood I had seen her in earlier this morning.

When we got back to our house, my plan was all figured out; I knew what I had to do, where I had to go. I got my suitcase from the backseat and waited at the front of the car for Bella, I held my hand out and she took it. She opened the door and I bounded up the stairs to put my suitcase on the bed, I made sure my wallet was in my pocket, it was and made my way back downstairs, Bella was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water, I snuck behind her and held her tightly round the waist. "I have to go out for a minute." I hoped she would take it okay, I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could, but this was important to do right now. "Okay, but don't be too long, I have something planned." Bella had a secret plan as well, this was sure to be an interesting night. I kissed her warm neck tenderly for a few seconds, until she spilt water all over herself.

I laughed at her while she tried to clean herself up, "Why don't you take a shower and get into something comfortable?" Hopefully her plans didn't interfere with mine. "Okay." She turned around and kissed me. "Don't be too long." She loved to enforce things, it was her way of making me feel as though she was the one with the most power, it was kind of cute. She was so small, and I towered over her like a building. I let go of her waist and bounced out the door. I got to the car and realised that I left the keys on the bed when I dumped my suitcase. I opened the door back up and saw Bella starring in my general direction; "Forgot the keys." I ran up the stairs, grabbed the keys off the bed and headed straight back out to the car.

I turned on the engine of my car and accelerated out of the driveway. It was late afternoon, there was no traffic, I was in luck. I headed to the local jeweller, to buy Bella a ring. It was time, I was reading and she would have to be ready, I couldn't spend another day without her by my side. I got a car park right outside the shop, I walked in and got the first ring I say, it was perfect, so Bella. It was a plain silver ring with a beautiful diamond, so simple, but amazingly gorgeous, just like Bella. "Can I help you sir?" The old man asked me from behind the counter. "Yes, I would like to buy this ring please."

I was heading home now, I had the ring sitting on the passenger seat in a red velvet box, I was so happy, so excited I thought I could cry. I turned into the driveway and stopped the car; I grabbed the ring and ran inside. "Bella!" I called her name five times; I could hear the shower running so I went upstairs to see her. I opened the bathroom door and saw her there, lying on the floor of the shower, motionless. My heart dropped and so did the red velvet box.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I opened the shower screen and kept shouting Bella's name, she was still breathing, that was a good sign. I turned the hot shower off and picked her up. I wrapped a towel around her before laying her in bed; there were three pillows under her neck in an attempt to keep her in an upright position. I stroked her face and called 911, at that moment her eyes fluttered, I hung up the phone and my full attention went to Bella. "Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" I was speaking in a tone of desperation and despair, her eyes fluttered again and I wished she was say something or just open her eyes. She started to squirm as she opened her eyes. I had never been so happy to see her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my god Bella, you scared me, what happened?" She looked at me with tired eyes as she spoke. "I don't know, one minute we were dancing, and then I was on the floor of the shower, slowing moving into darkness." She was confused maybe I should take her to the emergency room, just to make sure she didn't have a concussion or anything. I went to her pyjama draw and got her her favourite pink nighty. I helped her put it on and lay her back down in bed, removing two of the pillows so she was in a more sleeping position, I would stay up all night a keep an eye on her.

I stared into her eyes, things had not gone how I planned but life was spontaneous and things never usually went to plan with me and Bella, so I dipped into my pocket and pulled out the box. I couldn't get on one knee beside the bed because Bella didn't have enough strength to hold her body up, so I just sat upright next to her. Her curiosity lengthened when she spotted the box in my hand and she pushed herself to eye level with me. I was nervous now, excited but nervous, it was like I was about to give a speech to my whole school and I was afraid everyone would laugh at me. I was ready though, I was going to face this like a man.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, you're everything to me and I cannot begin to imagine a world where you are not by my side." I popped the box open and asked the final question. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes popped open, she looked at the ring, then at me, then back at the ring again." For the first time since I met her, her expression was unreadable.


End file.
